My name is?
by johari linh
Summary: Jet finally got what he wanted. He made Li firebend in self-defense when he was cornered by Jet & almost killed. The Dai Li saw this and took Li without further question but Li wasn't the only one caught. They took Jet as well. What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

Date: Wednesday, April 18, 2012

* * *

Warning: There will be swearing here and there depending on the situation but very minimal as possible. I'll try not using it but it is rated T for that reason along with the violence in some chapters but nothing too gore, I think.

I'll still be using some scenes from the actual episodes but changes will occur.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

The freedom fighter knew what he saw. His eyes weren't wrong. The old man is a fire bender and his nephew maybe one as well. He can get that proof they keep telling him he doesn't. All he has to do is make Li use firebending.

"I'm tired of waiting. I know those two are fire benders."

He lashes out at Li who took out the dual swords from a customer to defend himself.

Jet takes a strike and tries to trip Li with his hook swords. Li jumps and fights back. He leads Jet outside so the others won't be hurt.

Li is really good with the swords. He didn't expect that but it would be all the more fun of a challenge to defeat him.

"You must be getting tired using those swords. Why don't you firebend at me?"

"You really are crazy. We're not firebenders. Would you expect me to have this scar if I was?" said Li in his defense.

"Liar! I know who you are. You're spies of that fucking fire nation," said Jet with so much anger as he took more strikes against Li.

"Calm down boy. You don't know what you're saying. We're just humble refugees. Please just stop," pleaded Mushi, the tea maker now well known and acknowledged by the people.

"The boy is loosing his mind," said a passer-by.

"Jet! Stop that," said one of the freedom fighters.

He did not listen and kept on attacking Li. He didn't stop. He has to prove that he's right. He knows that he is right. Li is a fire bender. They need to know. He needs to let everyone know.

"Call the guards!"

"Please boy, stop!" pleaded Mushi. He is getting worried for his nephew. He trusts his nephew's skill but Li hasn't been feeling well since yesterday. He knows his nephew is ill and can give out any moment. He has to stop this. He backs out from the crowd to look for help since the Dai Li watching wasn't doing anything. He'll look for other help but maybe, he shouldn't have just left. It was too late though. He didn't see nor hear.

Jet managed to get the swords out of Li's grasp and had him cornered. He raised his swords and took a strike at Li. He bled at the side.

The refugee who fought to defend himself was on the ground. He backed out to get away. He really wasn't feeling well. He shouldn't have let pride and anger get the better of him but what could he do now? What's done is done. He backed away until his back was on the wall. He was hit by the shoulder. It hurt and bled. He was helpless. He is going to die. The feeling of death coming was there again. The fear of the advantage the other has is there like before. He couldn't move for awhile until his mind fought.

People stepped back.

The Dai Li were there surrounding the two boys.

The people didn't see but the Dai Li saw the fire that came out from the boy in defense which was enough. They'll have to take both the boys. It's best that the people didn't see and know.

_There is no war in Ba Sing Se. It is a peaceful place._

They need to maintain that. They need to protect the peace that has been within the walls for so long.

They took both of the boys that won't stop struggling.

"He's a firebender! I know you saw it. Why are you taking me away too?"

"Shut up, boy."

"We are taking both of you in custody for disrupting the peace in Ba Sing Se."

"I did-" his voice was muffled by the hands of one of the agents just like the other boy was.

Mushi didn't get far in looking for help, he hid upon hearing that his nephew was arrested. He can't get caught. He has to hide and plan on how to get his nephew back.

* * *

"What have we got here?"

"This boy started a fight calling this one a fire bender. He took dual swords and fought back. They caused quite a chaos back there."

"The fight went on until he cornered him. He bended fire in defense."

"Two troublemakers. You know what to do with that boy. I'll take care of the fire bender. Just hold him in place on that chair. I'll be asking him some questions."

"Yes, sir."

They placed Li on the chair and held him there by restraints of rocks. They dragged the other struggling boy into another room and did their job.

"I'm not a fire bender. They saw wrong. I'm just a refugee," said Li in his defense while glaring at the leader of the Dai Li.

"I know that scar and I know who you are. If it isn't the fire nation's prince. I didn't expect you'd be here, Prince Zuko, a wanted criminal of his own nation."

"You're just mistaken. Anyone could have a scar like this. My name is Li. I'm not a fire bender. I'm just a refugee."

"I saw the poster. I know how badly they want your head. I am not mistaken."

"There is no such poster. I'm not who you say I am."

"Don't worry. I'm not turning you to your own father. You're a traitor and all the more should I make use of it. Hold him in place," he said to the other Dai Li agent present.

The fire nation prince struggled to look away as a rocked glove of one of the Dai Li held his mouth and head in place. He tried looking away but they wouldn't let him. He heard about this. He won't let them.

And_ they didn't let him._

Light kept on encircling him. His eyes, he couldn't keep them focused anymore. It was so hard to keep control.

_Your name is Li. You are nothing but an earth nation refugee. _

'I'm not Li. I am Zuko, prince of the fire nation. I'm a fire bender,' he kept repeating to himself. He can't just forget who he is.

_Your name is Li. You work for the Earth kingdom. Everything you do is for the nation where you are born, the Earth Kingdom._

'I am Prince Zuko of the fire nation,' he said to himself._  
_

_Your name is Li. You loath the fire nation. The fire nation took everything from you. They took your family away._

'I don't. I belong to the fire nation.'

_You are Li, an earth nation resident in Ba Sing Se. You are no fire bender. You hate fire just as much as you hate the fire nation._

'I'm not. I'm Li- Zuko, prince of the fire nation. I'm a refugee... No! I'm-

_You are Li. You believe that there is no war in Ba Sing Se. You will help keep that peace._

'There is no war in Ba Sing Se.'

_**You are Li**, **a refugee and servant of the Earth Kingdom.** **You despise the fire nation...**_

**'I'm Li, a refugee, a servant of the Earth Kingdom. I despise the fire nation. There is no war in Ba Sing Se.'**

"Remove the hand. Let's see the result."

The Dai Li agent took the hand away making the boy free to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy.

"I am Li, a refugee, a servant of the Earth Kingdom- No! I'm not. I'm... I can't. No."

_Remember this Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are._

"I'm not who you say I am," he tried to say. "No, my name is Li."

"It seems, he is still fighting. It has taken effect but he is fighting it. Put him in a cell. I'll deal with him next time. We still have other things to do."

"Yes, sir," said the Dai Li agent as he took the confused boy away.

"I'm Li. I'm not a firebender. I can't... No. I'm not who you say I am. My name is..."

* * *

Johari: Hello there! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it so I'd know if I should continue. This is my first try at ATLA so I'm not really sure.

Date and day are in my country.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: Saturday, April 21, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here we are free._

'No! You don't understand. We are not safe!'

_There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here we are free._

'Just let me go! There is a war. There are fire nation out there!'

_There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here we are free._

'No!'

**_There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here we are free. There is no war in Ba Sing Se._**

'There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here we are free. There is no war in Ba Sing Se.'

"Remove the restraints."

The remove the rocks and let the freedom fighter stand.

"What is there in Ba Sing Se?"

**"There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here we are free. There is no war in Ba Sing Se."**

"He's more cooperative then the other one. He'll do as we say."

* * *

Aang and Katara went back to the house where Sokka was busy drawing appa while Toph was just lying down.

"We found a printer to make our posters," said Katara enthusiastically.

"Hey I thought designing the poster was my job," complained Sokka. "I've been working all day with my Appa," he added with confidence while showing his work.

Katara tried not to laugh but couldn't.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head," said Aang.

"This is his head," he said while pointing it out.

"Why are feet coming out?" asked Katara.

"Those are his horns," said Sokka. "I haven't seen him in awhile, okay?"

"It looks just like him to me," said Toph with encouragement making Sokka happy.

"Thank you. I worked really-" Sokka stopped upon the realization that Toph was just teasing him. There is no way for her to tell since she is blind which he somehow forgot at that moment. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" he added.

"Let's just stick with the professional version," said Katara.

Sokka ripped his work in frustration.

"Come on, let's get busy," said Aang enthusiastically while showing the well made posters.

He flew into the sky using his glider and dropped flyers everywhere with Momo.

An old man in hiding saw the flyer.

"He is here. The avatar is here. Maybe he can help me," said the old man to himself.

"Mushi, tea is ready," said the young girl named Jin who let him stay with her at home. She offered her place and let him stay in their basement. Her brother and sister didn't mind. Her parents might as well too but they were no longer there.

He will come to the avatar later after he prepares everything.

* * *

Joo Dee came back to warn them about the posters. Aang couldn't hold it anymore and raised his voice at her. He decided along with the others not to follow anymore the rules and do everything they can in finding Appa. Sokka suggested splitting up to cover more area. Toph was with him, Momo with Aang and Katara by herself.

While putting up a poster, someone spoke to the waterbender from behind. "Katara?"

She looked behind to see the person.

"I think I can help you," he said with arrogance.

In anger and recognition as to who he is, she used the water to attack him.

"Katara, I've changed," he claimed.

The water came out like waves washing him away from where he stood.

"Tell it to some other girl, Jet," she said with spite while freezing the water to attack him.

He tried defending himself with his hook swords.

"I don't want to fight you. I'm here to help."

He dropped his swords to indicate it his meaning.

She still took a strike at him.

"Katara, what's wrong?" asked Sokka as he approached along with the others.

"Jet's back," she said with so much spite. "We can't trust anything what Jet says."

"We don't even know why he's here," said Sokka.

"Whatever the reason is, it can't be good," she argued back.

"I'm here to help you find Appa," said the freedom fighter still stuck to the wall.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance," Aang said.

After so much convincing, Katara finally let it go with a threat. Jet showed them the place where the bison might have been. It was not there but they were told where he might be.

"Jet!" said Smellerbee rushing to him when she saw him.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore," said Katara.

"I don't," he said.

"We were so worried," she said while holding him in an embrace. "How did you get away from the Dai Li?" she asked.

"The Dai Li?" said Katara with so much shock seen on her face.

"I don't know what she talking about."

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago. We saw them drag him away along with Li."

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city."

"This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth," Toph said.

"That's impossible," Katara claimed.

"No it's not. Toph can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth," Sokka reasoned out. "Jet's been brainwashed," he pointed out.

"That's crazy. It can't be. Stay away from me."

* * *

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us. That janitor was part of their plot too," said Katara.

"I bet Appa is still in the city. He might be in the same place where they took Jet," said Aang. "Where did they take you?"

"Nowhere. I don't know what you are talking about."

They tried different things until Katara thought of using her waterbending which actually worked.

"They took me to their headquarters under water," the freedom fighter said. "Like a lake."

Sokka then remembered about Lake Laogai which they concluded must be where Appa is. They went to the place where Toph opened up a tunnel. They all went down inside. They continued walking until they found a large room where everyone was.

"You have made yourselves enemy of the state. Take them all into custody."

* * *

The old man who somehow found his way to the avatar's residence arrived to see some of its wall broken down. He looked inside and saw that no one was inside.

What should he do? The avatar isn't there. He went back planning on how to look for his nephew. He was more worried then ever while hoping that he isn't too late.

* * *

Inside the chamber, with hands and feet chained to the wall, a boy struggles inside his mind as to who he is. His mind was so confused. Different words fight inside his head meaning something else.

_I'm Li. I'm not a firebender. I can't... No. I'm not who you say I am. My name is..._

_Please stop it. No. I'm Li. I'm a refugee. I'm not a firebender._

_No! I'm not Li. I'm-_

_I can't tell them that. I can't tell them that I'm a firebender. That's cause I'm not._

_I will never forget who I am. I'm..._

* * *

Johari: Hello! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

NakedKing, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you think of it that way. I hope you like this one.

And to all those that placed this story in favorite list or story alert, thank you so much. I would like to hear from you when you have time. I'm grateful enough that you did that. Hope this chapter is to your liking.

Thanks to everyone for reading. ^_^ And have a nice day or night everyone depending what time you are reading this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Date: Monday, April 23, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

An old man climbed down the hole. He managed to find where the avatar was heading and followed. He was too far behind to catch up and he didn't attempt anymore. He'll let the avatar take care of the Dai Li while he'll look for his nephew.

* * *

_"You have made yourselves enemy of the state. Take them all into custody."_

The Dai Li attacked upon hearing Long Feng's order. They all split up fighting and defending themselves. Earth rose and fell. Swords and arrows clashed with rocks. A whip of water destroyed the formed earth and hit one of the men.

While on the ground bending, Toph sensed the footsteps of someone familiar. She sensed it even before and he is coming closer. She knocked out a few Dai Li before leaving them then headed out towards the old man. She knew she should focus with what is happening but she didn't and left them without notice.

The others didn't notice her disappearance since they were all focused on catching up to Long Feng that ran off to the next room. Smellerbee was the only one who noticed and followed her instead of going with the others.

"Hello there. Why are you here?" asked Toph casually.

"You're Li's uncle," said Smellerbee who appeared from behind.

"Do you know where my nephew is?" he asked with determination. It had been weeks after all since he last saw him.

"He might be here. We're trying to look for Appa. I'll help him out when we see him," said Toph understanding his worry and tried to reassure him.

"I am in your debt. I'll try finding the sky bison as well."

"Yeah. We need to get going now."

And they separated.

* * *

Aang and Jet were the only ones who managed to get inside before the doors were closed. They were ready to take him on until Long Feng said something.

_"Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."_

His eyes changed. The moment his ears heard those words, he acted all different and like how the others were.

"I accept the King's invitation," he said with a tone unlike his own.

He turned around started attacking Aang who was surprised by the sudden change of character. Aang tried calling the freedom fighter back while dodging the attacks.

The rest outside attacked the Dai Li who were conscious.

* * *

Toph along with Smellerbee looked through the cells. The path they came across was very dark so it's a good thing that Smellerbee took a torch to light their way although the earthbender really wouldn't have needed it.

"Everything looks empty," said Smellerbee as if giving up.

"To the far right, there's someone inside there," she said while pointing the direction. "You do know how he looks like, right?"

"I've seen him long enough and there's that scar he has."

"Scar? Never mind. It's not like I'll see it," said Toph dismissing the nagging feeling that she should know someone with that description.

They walked towards the cell.

"Male, height and build is similar by what you told me. It might be him but he won't look good even without the scar you said he has," said Toph.

"Why?"

"Hands and feet are chained to the walls real tight, probably bruised now besides other injuries they might have placed. His heartbeat tells me he is not feeling good physically and mentally. You did say weeks, right? He will really look bad. Stand back. I'll open the cell."

The door flew out from its place hitting the wall in front of it. Light entered the dark room making the prisoner visible.

"It's Li!" exclaimed Smellerbee. "He really looks bad. We need to get help."

The boy within the cell looked confused and lost. He didn't notice them despite the opened door until the young freedom fighter called out his name. Surprise showed on his face then fear suddenly took over.

"Who are you?" he asked nervously while shaking. "Don't come near me!" his voice changed to anger trying to hide his fear.

They may look different from the previous people who came there but he still can't trust them. _He can't trust anyone. _It always _hurt_ whenever anyone came near him.

Besides the suffering of a dark room with no sun for a firebender and pain from the rarely removed the shackles that tightened to the point of bleeding and bruising, they would beat him up, try to brainwash him repeatedly making him lie and shove the food and water down his throat instead of letting him eat the food slowly and the right way. He would always feel so sick and nauseous besides being cold.

_'You should just stop fighting it,'_ they said but he won't listen to them.

_He'll never forget who he is._

He tried making himself believe that but at times he _forgets_. They make him forget and he hates that.

"Li, it's me Smellerbee. Don't you remember? Were you brainwashed too? Try to remember. We stole food off a ship together with Longshot and Jet," she said encouragingly.

"Li? I'm not Li. No, I'm... I can't tell you. Who are you? What do you want? Stop it. Just stop," he said looking worse. His voice was cracking although trying to be raised. He isn't Li but he can't tell them who he is.

Toph frowned at the situation.

"He is brainwashed and due to fighting it, it's messing up his mind. Stand back, I'll destroy the chains then you help him up while we find the others."

The shackles were still there but they are no longer connected to the wall. The boy fell to his knees when it was released.

This isn't good. They're going to bring him there again. They're going to make him forget again and he doesn't want that.

"Can you stand?" it was said kindly with concern. It was different but he can't trust them. He can't trust anyone.

"Stay away! I don't want to forget. I'm not who you say I am. Just stop it," he said angrily while backing away to the corner. He sounded loud and angry but it can be seen how he's slowly losing it.

"At least he can move," said Toph with a sigh.

"What do we do?"

The earthbender took a deep breath before raising her voice.

"Okay, Li. You're mind's pretty messed up right now. I know you were hurt both physically and mentally. You're in a really bad shape but we need to get going now. I would have just leaved you behind if you weren't the old man's nephew so get up now so we can catch up with the others and maybe ask Sugar queen to treat you."

"Fine, but I don't think I'll get far with these legs," he said grumpily but softer than his raised voice from awhile ago. He didn't want to admit being weak but he knew he'd fall with the strain his legs had to put up with for weeks. He still doesn't trust them or rather didn't want to trust them but he did want to get out of the place and have his wounds healed.

They helped him stand and acted as a support while they left the place.

* * *

The old man searched every cell in the west. There is no sign of his nephew. And then there was this large cell, he opened it to find the sky bison. He did say that he will try to help so he destroyed the chains with the swords he brought with him that belongs to his nephew.

The bison was weary of him at first but licked him after realizing that he wasn't there to hurt him and instead free him. He was dragged by the bison out of the cell bringing them out of the headquarters.

"I need to get my nephew back," he said still worrying how he is now.

The sky bison went on and then dropped him off. He somehow reassured the old man that his nephew will be back and safe. The old man gave a deep sigh then hoped that the blind girl and her companion who went into the other direction would find him.

* * *

Johari:Hello! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

dragonwitch250, thanks for reviewing and twice at that. I must have updated already when you were reviewing so I didn't see the first one until later. Thank you so much. :)

ArrayePL, thank you & thanks for the review. Yup, poor Mushi/Iroh :( no teashop for him. It has to be that way though :) I guess this chapter answered your question somehow.

NakedKing, thanks for the review. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Hope you like this one too. :)

rk, thank you for your review. :) really, thank you. I'm grateful by what you said.

To all those that reviewed and read the story, thank you lots and lots :) I'm happy and grateful. I was really jumping with joy when I saw that many reviewed and read the story. Thanks also to those that put this on their favorite list or story alert.

Thanks everyone, have a nice day or night depending on the time your reading this. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Date: Thursday, April 26, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Jet, it's me Aang, your friend. Remember, you're a freedom fighter," said Aang desperately trying to get him back.

_Freedom fighter..._

_We freedom fighters stick together._

His eyes changed back. He remembers and was full of anger towards the person who made him act that way.

He directed his swords at Long Feng who fought back by moving the earth. He was badly injured but Katara got there in time to lessen the damage. Sokka helped him up.

"Where's Smellerbee?" he asked while seeing that Longshot was there while the other was not.

"Where's Toph?" asked Katara while final noticing that she's also missing.

"No need to worry, sugar queen. We're here and we've got someone that needs your help."

They looked where the voice came from to see the blind earth bender supporting the fire bender with the female freedom fighter. They were surprised to see the situation with different thoughts going on inside each person's mind.

"It's Li! Why'd you take that firebender here?" said Jet with so much anger and spite.

"He needs help," Toph calmly stated.

"He doesn't need help. He's Zuko, _prince of the fire nation_," said Katara angrily.

"You know the guy who chased us trying to capture Aang?" added Sokka.

"He's not exactly someone we should help but..." said Aang with slight confusion. He shouldn't want to help the fire bender but the condition he was in, he needed it.

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm Li, a refugee. I'm not a firebender. I'm not. I'm not. Stop it. Stop saying those lies," said Li trying to block their words. He looked lost and very afraid when they mentioned his real name.

They were all surprised by his reaction. It wasn't the Li or Zuko that they knew. They know something is wrong. The Dai Li did something to his mind. And it wasn't good.

"Guys, we need to get Appa and you know get out?" said Toph. "Settle your debts later."

"Just leave him behind," said Jet not caring whether the fire bender was suffering. He can't care. Li's a fire bender and prince of the nation that killed his family. He deserves more than anything to just die. None of those from the fire nation deserves to live after everything they've done.

"No one's getting left behind. Now, let's go," said Toph.

"I'll help him. You look for the bison," said Longshot as he took her place in supporting the prince who could barely stand.

He may not like the fire nation and hates them for what they did but he helped him anyway even if the boy is the prince himself of that country. He just looked so lost and breaking. He remembers how he and the other children looked that way when they lost their homes and families. It just wasn't right no matter which side of the war you are. His thoughts were different from their leader who gave him a look after being seen helping the fire bender.

* * *

The rushed looking at every cell. They were too small. He couldn't have been placed there. Aang continued looking. He has to find Appa. He just has to.

"There's a large cell up ahead but I don't think he's there," said Toph.

"We'll still look and see," said Aang trying to convince himself that Appa was still there.

They rushed towards the cell and opened it.

"Appa's not here. He was here but Long Feng got here first," said Aang sadly upon seeing the empty cell.

"We'll find him," said Katara encouragingly.

"Let's just get out now and deal things later."

Toph used earthbending and got all of them out only to be cornered by the Dai Li and Long Feng. They surrounded them on all three sides while fourth was the lake.

Readying themselves to fight back, Momo appeared along with Appa.

"Appa!" said Aang so happily with a big smile on his face.

Appa destroyed the walls of earth the Dai Li made dropping all of them. Toph used earth bending to throw some of the Dai Li who were still there. Katara used the water and dragged them into the lake. Everyone was thrown into the water leaving Long Feng alone. He was about to take on the sky bison but was caught and thrown into the lake along with the others.

"So what do we do him? Whatever his name is," said Toph referring to the prince or whatever he is.

"Just leave him if you're not going to kill him," said Jet.

Katara gave him a stern look. She might not like the fire nation prince but killing just wasn't the way to solve problems.

"Wait. He's here," said Toph.

"Who's here?" asked Sokka with a confused look along with the others.

"It's Li's uncle," said Smellerbee.

"That's Zuko's uncle," Katara corrected.

"I thought we agreed that they're the same person," Toph said feeling irritated.

"Uncle?" he said with confusion. The fire nation prince looked up to see an old man rushing towards him and crushing him in a tight hug. He winced in pain but didn't say anything nor complain. Even if he tried, he no longer had the energy too.

"I'm glad that you're safe. I've been worried when you've been gone for weeks. Come on, nephew. Let's get back to treat those wounds," said Iroh as he helped his nephew walk towards the city.

"Should we just let them leave?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, aren't we going to kill him?" said Jet.

Katara gave him another look. He might have changed as he said but his words now aren't going to get him on her good side.

Aang voiced out her words for her, "Killing is wrong no matter who."

"I think those are the Dai Li. We need to get going. There's no time for whatever problem you have with him," said Sokka.

"We'd like to help and all but Jet needs to take a rest. You go one ahead of us," said Smellerbee.

"No, I'm not," Jet refused and got up to follow them but Longshot stopped him.

"Go," he said towards the others.

"Come on. Let's warn the King."

They all got on Appa while the freedom fighters headed towards the city taking a different route that the old man did to avoid arguments from their leader.

"We really need to get a new saddle. Riding bareback is just scary."

* * *

Iroh carried his nephew back to the apartment where he was staying at. Jin was surprised seeing Li in that condition but spoke no words and lead them to the cot near the kitchen. She told Mushi to place him there instead of the basement so he can be treated at once. It will take time bringing things up and down if they did it that way. It was also at the back so no one will likely see him at once when they entered. It's not like they have visitors either.

Li's eyes were open but his mind wasn't there as Mushi started removing the shackles that were still on his wrists and feet. Jin had readied the water and cloth to clean his wounds and placed it next to the cot while the old man continued to removed the metal. She remained silent by his side while starting to clean the visible wounds.

When the old man removed the metal, it showed marks so dark with bruising and dried blood along with fresh ones. It was so gruesome making anyone who saw it sick but both tried to remain calm while treating the boys wounds. It was worse when they removed his clothing.

Slash marks, cuts, bruises and swelling were visible. If they could see what were beneath his skin, they would fine broken bones. It's a wonder he survived that long. He wasn't even conscious anymore as they applied medicine to his skin.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Jin. She didn't know the boy personally but anyone would be worried.

"He'll get better physically but in mind I only hope. Thank you for your help. I am entirely grateful," said the old man to the young girl.

"Your welcome. I'm going to make dinner now. Do you have any requests?" said Jin trying to lighten the mood.

"Any will do fine."

"Okay. How about him? When do you think he'll wake up? Should I make a portion of dinner for him too?"

"It's fine. He needs rest and will probably be awake tomorrow. There is no assurance when but he will wake up," said the old man hoping.

"Okay. I'll get started now."

* * *

The avatar and his friends fought their way up to the palace. It took some time before they reached the room where the king was only to find out that Long Feng and the Dai Li got there before them.

They tried convincing the king that there is a war going on.

* * *

"How is Li doing, Mushi?" asked Jin.

"He looks better but hasn't woken up yet," said the old man sadly but hope was still there in his eyes.

"They really treated him badly. When you got here, he looked so broken. I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked encouragingly. The girl didn't need to feel guilty. She helped more than enough to an old man like him that is not related in any way to her but she is like a niece to him. He was like an uncle to her as well.

"Sure," she while smiling. The mood really needs to lighten up. He will get better. They both believe.

* * *

Johari: Hi! Good morning, afternoon or evening. Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

To all those that reviewed and read the story, thank you lots and lots :) I'm happy and grateful. I was really jumping with joy when I saw that many reviewed and read the story. It was much more than before making me so happy.

dragonwitch250, It's nice indeed when Toph does that at times. Well, this chapter answers the question. Thanks for reviewing :)

Zutoraang, I'm glad that you like it. I will not be focusing on romance though on this fic so there will be no actual pairings. Thanks for reviewing. :)

NakedKing, True, I like it too when they actually need the sun. They aren't all that superior as they say. Thanks for the review :)

ArrayePL, Jet will be playing a role so yeah, he survived as seen on this chapter :) Thanks for reviewing.

JackieStarSister, Thanks for the review. I saw the spelling mistakes, I really should check them before updating. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm only using minimal swearing depending on the situation but as much as possible, I won't use it. I'll put up a warning when I edit the previous chapters. I'll also work on the scenes that I'll be using. Really, thank you for telling me those things. :)

CrazyDyslexicNerd, I'm glad that you found it interesting. I'm glad that you think so. Thank you for reviewing :)

Thanks everyone, have a nice day or night depending on the time your reading this. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Date: Sunday, April 29, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

In the middle of the night, someone struggled in his sleep. Iroh who slept on a cot next to his nephew woke up and saw him stirring. He was sweating and muttering words while showing a very troubled face. He got up and tried waking him up.

"Zuko, nephew. Are you alright? What's troubling you?" he asked with concern.

"I'm not who you say I am. I'm Li. I'm just a refugee. I'm not a firebender," he was shaking despite the raised voice.

"Ssh... Relax, nephew. You're safe. They're not here. It's fine," he said while trying to calm him down. He held his nephew tightly in a hug telling him that he's safe now and will be alright.

"No. They can't know. I'm not. I'm not. Stop it with those lies."

"Things are fine. Rest."

Jin who came down after hearing the shouts stopped in her tracks when Mushi told her that things are fine. Li was up and trying to calm down but couldn't seem to sleep. She readied the water Mushi told her to for tea. He told her to stay by his side while he makes the tea.

He was silently staring into space not noticing that she was there. She wiped the sweat with the cloth she found by the side. The way he acted made him look like a child unlike the Li she met that grumpily served her tea. They really treated him badly. She didn't judge him wrongly and tried to help. He reminded her of her little sister who is sleeping now. Her sister Xia used to have nightmares as well but she can tell this was different. He really suffered.

"Thanks for accompanying my nephew, Jin. Nephew, drink this cup of tea. It will help you relax," he said while handing the cup which his nephew took and drank.

Jin left and went back to her room while Mushi tried to hear from his nephew about what happened. He made theories but it's still different when he heard everything from his nephew. He wanted to teach the guys who did this to his nephew like a father would, like his nephew's father should but that would never happen.

* * *

Toph decided to visit Iroh and his nephew. She wanted to ask a lot of questions. She didn't get their address but remembered Smellerbee mentioning that they used to work in a teashop. Being refugees, she guessed that they might be in the lower ring.

There was a girl in a hurry that bumped into the blind earthbender.

"I'm sorry," she said while helping Toph up.

With her strong senses, she smelled the scent of tea that is somehow familiar.

"Do you know an old man that really likes tea? I'm looking for him. I'm a friend. He helped me out a lot and I'd like to thank him. His name is Mushi."

"You know him."

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"I'll bring you there but you have to keep this a secret."

"I will."

* * *

"Mushi, there's a girl looking for you. Her name's Toph. I know you told me not to tell anyone but-"

"It's fine. Is she here with you?" said the old man while getting up from his seat.

"She's waiting there," said Jin while pointing to the room.

"I'll talk with her and maybe over a cup of tea."

"I'll heat the water," she volunteered.

"Thank you, Jin," he said with a smile.

"It's nothing if I get a free taste of your tea everyday," she said smiling back.

"I'll speak with the young lady then," he said walking over to the other room.

* * *

"So what brings you here, young lady?" he said while taking a seat across her.

"You know you can call me just Toph. I'm here to see you and I kinda missed your tea," she said.

"Jin's preparing it now. You're a kind girl. If chances allow it, it'd be nice if you were my niece."

"I'll call you uncle then and speaking of nieces, how's your nephew?" she asked going straight to the point.

"He's still asleep," he said with his previous smile slowly disappearing.

"How is his condition? He really looked bad the other day," she asked with concern.

"He's getting better."

"That's good."

"I'm glad you don't feel the same way as the others."

"Oh, you've heard," she said referring to what the freedom fighter had said.

"It's fine. I expected it but my nephew is very kind, only lost."

"We all get lost. He'll find his way."

"Indeed, I'm hoping he does and will pick the right one."

* * *

The firebender got up looking confused. He looked around the apartment before noticing the girl who held a bowl.

"You're awake," she simply said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked with confusion but still held his guard.

"You're at our apartment, Li. I'm Jin. Your uncle is out there speaking with a young girl named Toph. Do you know her?"

"I don't think so but it sounds familiar."

"Jin! What are you making?" said a little girl that suddenly appeared through the door.

"Tea. Mushi taught me how and some of his secrets," said Jin with a smile.

"Who is he?" she asked curiously at the boy on the cot near their kitchen.

"His name's Li. Why don't you introduce yourself to him?"

"Hello Li. I'm Xia," she said while giving one of her brightest smiles. She didn't feel all too shy or scared despite the way he look and the awkward manner he held around him.

"He-hello," he tried saying with no stumbles in his words but it did happen. His mouth was left open then closed since he couldn't think of what to say next. Luckily, the little girl was a conversationalist.

"Where are you from?"

"We traveled a lot. I can't remember where exactly from."

"Why did you travel a lot?"

"We're part of the circus?"

"Let me guess. You juggled?"

"Yeah."

"Can you juggle these for me?" she said while handing out a few pieces.

"Sure," he said while taking them then threw the things in the air.

The said things fell on his head with a thump.

"It has been a long time. I'm out of practice," he said while hiding his embarrassment.

The little girl laughed a little then turned her attention to the dual swords she hadn't seen before.

"I guess so. Li, are those swords yours?"

"Yeah."

"Can you show me how you use them?"

"Sure," he said as he got up, took the swords then readied in a stance.

* * *

"How's my nephew? Is he still asleep?" the old man asked as Jin entered the room.

"He's playing with Xia," she said with a smile.

"Oh, really?" the old man smiled. No one would imagine his nephew playing with a little girl. He would have naturally got angry or irritated as usual and unintentionally make the little girl cry but he didn't. That's good. It means he is calm.

"He's showing her how he uses his swords. His form is good," said Toph after reading the earth. "But he isn't that strong yet. He's slower and not as good as he usually is."

"How'd you-"

"I can see with my earthbending. He's doing well compared to the condition I saw him the other day."

"Well, tea is almost ready," she said.

"Let me help you with that," said the old man as he got up.

"Let's just drink it there," said Toph as she got up as well. She already saw the firebender but she also wanted to see his reaction if he saw her. She wanted to talk with him too.

They all walked to the other room where the firebender was showing moves to the little girl. He stopped when he saw them come inside. He put it aside then faced them.

"I'm glad that you're up, nephew. Tea is almost ready," Mushi said with a smile.

"What's your name? I'm Xia," the little girl said towards the earthbender giving one of her brightest smiles even though the blind girl won't see it.

"I'm Toph," she said smiling back. She may not have seen but she felt the it and the awkwardness the other is holding as he hesitated then introduced himself.

"I'm Li."

"Nice to meet you," she said while shaking his hand.

"Here's some tea," said Mushi as he handed everyone a cup of tea.

"It's almost time for lunch. Would you like to stay and eat with us, Toph?" said Jin.

Almost lunch time? She needed to go back. She'll talk with the firebender some other time.

"I have somewhere else to go. Thanks though, Jin. Maybe I'll come tomorrow if that's alright."

"You're welcome here."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow then."

* * *

Johari: Hello! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

There isn't much happening in this chapter but hopefully in the next ones, there will be more. :)

To all those that reviewed and read the story, thank you :) I'm happy and grateful.

ArrayePL, Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this one. There really isn't much action yet but hopefully it will come in the next one. :)

CrazyDyslexicNerd, Well, it isn't all too cruel. They kind of get along. :) Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks everyone, have a nice day or night depending on the time your reading this. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Date: Wednesday, May 2, 2012

* * *

Johari:PLEASE READ THIS note below.

I just realized I was time skipping. Indeed, Zuko can't just get up and use the swords after just trying to recover. I added a line to make it so that Toph says he has a good form but it's weak in his condition. I also made it so that it was two days after that Toph came to visit.

She and the gang had been busy convincing the king in those two days she wasn't there yet. And in those two days, Zuko was just asleep and fighting in his mind until he is slowly calming. When he's awake, it wasn't long. He'll fall asleep after.

Xia still didn't know him until that day since she wasn't allowed to go to the room when he was recovering. It was also closed so she didn't really noticed.

Zuko may have broken bones and bruises but he's that stubborn to get back up when he's awake. Nothing stopped him much when he went to the north to get Aang. He is that stubborn to get on his feet and go back to his usual self.

When Toph left, Zuko rested after lunch. He was that exhausted after showing a few moves to the little girl. Another thing, the brainwashing the Dai Li made worked. _Zuko actually thinks he's Li_ and couldn't remember the others he met that well. He will be acting as Li in the coming chapters including this one. Some other explanations will be seen in the chapters as to what happens.

There is no need to get back on the previous chapter for the changes. There are only very little which is seen above.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next day, Toph went back to Jin's place after making sure that the Katara and the rest won't notice anything unusual.

Jin wasn't there due to work but Xia was and opened the door.

"Toph! Welcome back," said the little girl with her bright smile.

"Sure, Smiley. How's Li?" asked the blind earth bender. She still hasn't thought of a nickname for him. She didn't see much yet of his character.

"He's resting. He's exhausted too easily. I think it's because he's too stubborn. Uncle Mushi told him to rest but he would meditate and do exercises when he is awake so he falls asleep after. He missed dinner last night. And he almost missed lunch today too."

Toph ruffled the little girl's hair with a smile. So Li's stubborn, what could be a good nickname?

She came inside and sensed Iroh approaching. She couldn't sense the scarred teen so he is probably lying down on the cot resting as the little girl said.

"Good afternoon, Toph," said the old man while smiling.

"Good afternoon, Uncle," said Toph as she returned the greeting with a smile.

"Come here and let's chat over a cup of tea. How is everyone doing?" asked Mushi as they took a seat. By everyone, Toph understood that he meant Aang, Sokka and Katara.

"Snoozles and Twinkletoes are leaving tomorrow. Sokka is going to meet up with his dad. Aang is going to meet up with a guru to teach him about the avatar state. Katara's staying to plan with the other generals," said Toph not hesitating about the information she is giving. She knows she can trust him.

"And you?"

"I'm enjoying a good cup of tea. Yours is really the best," she said trying not to mention her mother.

"Why, thank you. I enjoy your company really well."

They continued talking until Jin arrived to prepare dinner.

"So can I come again tomorrow?"

"Come, come!" said Xia eagerly. "And show me some earth bending. Uncle Mushi told me you were really good."

"Sure. Want to learn a few moves? I can tell you were trying to move the rocks awhile ago."

"Really? Thank you so much," said the little girl as she jumped with glee.

"Yeah, I'll be going then."

* * *

Toph walked back where everyone was waiting for her.

"Where had you been Toph?" asked Katara with hands on her hips like a mother reprimanding her daughter.

"Outside. I'm hungry," she said while trying to dodge the question.

"Come here then. Dinner is ready," said Sokka.

They all sat at the table then started eating.

"So Sokka is leaving tomorrow with Aang to be dropped off to meet dad while you will meet with your mother," said Katara.

"Yeah, I will," said Toph while hiding the fact that she'll go somewhere else instead of meeting with her mother.

* * *

Toph went back to Jin's place instead of going to her mother. She didn't really know yet how to face her mother. Her mother sounded sincere in the letter but she isn't really sure. There was that bad feeling gnawing at her.

She ignored that feeling for now and knocked on the door. It was opened by Jin.

"Lunch is almost ready. Want to join us?" said Jin as she let the earth bender inside their apartment.

"Sure and thanks."

"Come on then, take a seat," said Jin as she offered the seat beside Mushi. Xia was across her next to Jin. Li wasn't there and probably resting.

* * *

After lunch, Jin left for work while Xia went out to play with some friends. She'll learn from Toph later when she goes back. Li was still asleep while Mushi and Toph started talking while playing a game of pai sho.

"Is he getting any better? When I saw him the other day, he acted calm, way too calm," said Toph while emphasizing on the strangeness of the scarred teen's character.

"The brainwashing did take effect. My nephew acts like he is Li and would panic whenever I called him by his name. He is calm when that doesn't happen but that is only during the day. At night, his mind is trying to fight it. I really worry for him," said the old man as he made a move.

"I'll try asking Katara. She might be able to do something about it. She helped with Jet," Toph suggested as she made her move.

"Thank you. I wish that she could help my nephew. He is recovering fast physically but his mind is not. We would really need the help."

"I make no promises though. Sugar queen doesn't look like she likes him."

"Indeed, they have had disagreements."

"What kind? Tell me about what happened. I'm curious."

Iroh told her of the events when Zuko was chasing the avatar until the day he was taken by the Dai Li.

"They should do something about that. I'll ask Katara to tell them," she said referring to what the Dai Li did to other people's minds.

* * *

"Toph, I've already talked with the generals. How is your mother?" said Katara as Toph entered the house.

"She's okay," said the earthbender as she closed the door and walked towards the table.

"Okay? What happened?" asked Katara while looking at Toph with concern.

"The usual mother-daughter reunion," she muttered.

"Wait... you didn't go to meet her. Why? Where'd you go?" said Katara while finally figuring out.

"It's none of your business, Sugar queen. I'm going to bed and I'm not eating dinner," said Toph as she slammed the door shut.

She couldn't exactly tell Katara where she had been and she didn't want to talk about her mother yet. Maybe, the old man can give him some advice. He gave one before that really helped. Yeah, that's what she'll do. She'll speak with him tomorrow.

* * *

"Something's bothering you," said Iroh who noticed it ever since she came visiting. He didn't ask despite the concern but now he knew that she should let it out and maybe tell him if she would be willing to open it up to him.

The blind girl took a deep breath before speaking. She tried not to sound like it trouble her but it did.

"My mother's here. I'm not sure if I should go meet her."

"Care to explain why that is a problem?"

"I kind of ran away," she admitted.

"Ah, that indeed makes it a problem."

Iroh started saying lines from books he read and lines he made himself. He gave examples of his experiences and things his nephew did.

The blind girl listened while Li was up showing moves again to the little girl who eagerly watched and kept on asking to show other things he knows. He was getting better and didn't tire out like before. At nights, his mind still fights. In the mornings though, he couldn't remember what happened and acted as Li.

Toph thanked Iroh for the advice and before leaving, she talked with the scarred teen.

"Oh, hi Toph," said Li with a bit of awkwardness. He wasn't really good with talking.

"How much do you remember?"

She was nervous about meeting her mother but she is still concerned with Zuko's conditioned. She's planning on asking Katara to help him after she speaks with her mother. She's trying to know the situation well first to make sure the help she's offering won't be a problem instead.

"My name is Li. My uncle is Mushi. I'm an earth kingdom refugee. I've been here in Ba Sing Se for a long time living in peace. I'm not a fire bender. I'm Li. There is no war in Ba Sing Se. Here we are safe. Here we are free," he suddenly started saying the lines as if rehearsed to him over and over again which might have been the actual case.

"No. I'm not Li. I'm not. I won't forget who I am. Stop saying that," said Li as he suddenly snapped and kept fighting it.

_It was that bad_.

She will make sure Katara helps even if not willing. His condition isn't stable even if he looks fine at times.

Iroh calmed down his nephew while Toph took her leave to go to her mother's.

* * *

Jin comes back to find a letter on the table. She reads it and understood that it belonged to Toph. There was something wrong though. She talked with her brother who went back home after a long day at work. He confirmed her suspicions. She decided to to ask and tell Mushi about it.

"I found this. It belongs to Toph. Is she going to the address right now?" asked Jin as Mushi was making tea and his nephew was meditating in the corner.

"Yes, she asked advice from about it awhile ago and just left. Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"I don't think that address is occupied. My brother does deliveries and as far as he knows, it still isn't right now except for mysterious figures. Well, there was talk of mysterious people being there but nobody actually saw," said Jin with worry for the blind girl that had been coming to their place the past few days.

"I'll go," said Li as he stood up.

"Are you sure, Li?" asked Jin. "You're still recovering."

"I'm fine now. It was almost a week now," he stubbornly said while taking the dual swords and readied to head outside.

"Thank you, nephew. Please make sure that she is safe and so are you."

"Yes, uncle. I'll be careful and make sure she's fine," said Li.

"Don't let others see you. There are problems..." Jin tried to say but she didn't know how to say it right. She can't just tell him that the Dai Li might be on the look out for him since he escaped.

"I know. I'll be careful," said Li understanding then left before any more words were said.

* * *

Johari: Hello! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

I apologize for the mistakes I've made. I'll try to be more careful and look back on the others. Please do point out the others when there are. I'll be really grateful since it will help out a lot. There wasn't much action in this chapter but I will assure you that there will be one surely in the next chapter. It's where a lot of things happens.

Zero1, I'll try to see what I can do about Zuko getting back at Jet but it will take some time. Thanks for reviewing :)

CrazyDyslexicNerd, Indeed Long Feng has to pay for a lot of things. Thanks for reviewing :)

ArrayePL, I can't say much but things will really happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)

doglover500, I'm glad that you think it's good. Thanks for reviewing :)

JackieStarSister, I apologize for the mistakes. I'll try to be more careful with my pronouns and look back on the previous chapters. Thanks for pointing those out. It really helps :) I really just realized that when you pointed it out. Thanks :) And thanks for reviewing.

Thanks everyone, have a nice day or night depending on the time your reading this. ^_^

* * *

**I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this fanfic entitled 'My name is?'. Anyone interested, please do message me.**

I've been having careless mistakes that needs help.


	7. Chapter 7

Date: Sunday, May 6, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Toph entered the house and called out to her mother. No one answered. She couldn't sense anyone in there and then a metal box suddenly contained her.

"Hey, who's there? Let me out!" she said while pounding on the metal.

"We finally got you at last."

They dragged the container out from the house into the road heading towards the Bei Fong estate.

* * *

Li followed the address and found the house empty. He wondered where she could have been. Someone had been there but now, nothing... no one.

She must have headed to her own house. He looked around the streets hidden listening to people. It took quite some time before he found out where she lived. It was in the upper ring, a place he really shouldn't be as the first one he went to.

In the shadows of the streets, he swiftly ran towards the house at the back and entered through the open window. He looked around, she wasn't there. He decided to wait first before doing anything he shouldn't like he already hadn't by sneaking inside the house of someone else. He waited until the doors opened but he made sure he was hidden.

* * *

"I believe we need to go right."

"What are you talking about? The Bei Fong estate is this way."

"I'm quite certain, you are mistaken."

"Hey! Can you two old ladies quit your bickering for a second?" said Toph as she kept banging on the metal. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Oh, you better make it quick."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Very sneaky, Toph. You can't fool me."

"Get me outta here so I can kick you butts!"

"You may think you're the greatest earth bender but even you can't bend metal."

This guy just gave ideas to her. What element did metal belong to? It's still earth but different. She tried and tried until she sense the tiny bits within the metal.

She used metal bending to escape and get back at the two who captured her.

* * *

The sky bison was up in there with Aang and Sokka on top of him.

"What is that?" asked Sokka pointing out.

"It's Toph. Let's go," Aang said as he directed Appa towards the earth bender. "Yip,yip."

"Need a ride?" said Sokka.

"Wha- " Toph lost control and fell when they were suddenly at her side.

"That's gotta hurt,' said Sokka.

They stopped and landed Appa near her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sokka. "What happened?"

"Come on. We need to get to Katara," said Aang who couldn't control himself. He was that worried.

They all got on the bison that took off.

They rushed towards the palace

"Where's Katara?" asked Aang as they entered the room.

"Well, she met with the generals to plan the invasion and since then she's with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors."

"They're here! Suki's here," said Sokka. "They're probably back at the apartment right now talking about make-up or something."

They went back to the apartment to meet up with friends. They had been a few days early to have heard their arrival. There is so much to talk about but when they got there, the apartment was empty.

"Katara isn't here but someone else is," said Toph.

"She is in trouble," said Aang.

"Wait. Some one else is here? How? The doors were locked," said Sokka. "Who?"

"Relax, Snoozles. We know him," said Toph. "You better come out, Sneaky."

"Sneaky? Uncle asked me to see if you're safe. Jin thought it suspicious. You were gone long. And the window's open?" he said while getting out from his hiding place.

"What are you doing here?" said Sokka with surprise. "And the windows?"

"I just said why," said Li slightly irritated by Sokka's loud voice. "You really should close those."

"Where's Katara?" said Aang with seriousness.

"Katara?" asked Li with confusion. "Who is she?"

"What are you playing at, Zuko?" asked Sokka.

"I'm not playing at anything. And my name is Li, not Zuko," said Li angrily. "Will you quit saying that? Why are people even calling me that?"

"You can't fool-" said Sokka but was cut off by Toph.

"He's not fooling you guys. He's Li, okay? And he's not lying. He thinks he doesn't know Katara cause he's been here as a refugee for a long time," said Toph into their ears after pulling them both by the sleeve to make them listen.

"I can tell you though that if she is in trouble, it didn't happen here. Where was she last or expected anyway? Didn't you look there?" asked Li.

"We already checked the palace."

"The palace? She works there? Uncle said you were a noble, Toph but a friend in the palace?"

"She doesn't work in the palace. She's a water bender, my sister and teacher of the avatar."

"The avatar? He was gone for a hundred years."

"I am back. I'm the avatar and you should know that."

"I'm his teacher too but on earthbending," said Toph.

"Okay, and you?" he said to Sokka.

"I'm the plan guy," said Sokka proudly.

"Sure. Well, how long have you been here anyway? Care to explain the situation a bit more? I might help a bit with what I know. Uncle would have made me anyway."

"You're going to help us? What?" asked Sokka.

"Just shut up and explain the situation. He might now where she could be. He's obviously good at tracking, remember?" said Toph while making a point. "I didn't even tell him that we're staying here."

"Yeah that and around half the world makes him really good."

They started explaining what happened and the things done.

"Have you seen the Kyoshi warriors?"

"Yeah, they're our friends."

"No, I meant have you seen them now?"

"No."

"They could be impostors."

"Don't go calling Suki an impostor. She's good."

"Do you even know if it's her? They're the only new factor besides the Dai Li. And you said their leader is locked up."

"You have a point."

"Check on them then. I'm going. Uncle's going to be worried if I'm gone long," said Li as he headed outside the door.

"Wait," said Toph. "Can you help us? Just in case. You're good with those swords We might need all the help we can get."

"I-"

"Please," she asked pleadingly. It was one of her acts but Li didn't know that.

"Fine."

She grinned.

"I knew it," said Li annoyed. "You're the sneaky one."

"But it's different, Grumpy."

"Stop that."

"You sure about this, Toph?"

"He might be able to help us find Katara where ever they're keeping her," said Aang. "Let's just go."

"Wait. There's a Dai Li agent going to our place," said Toph. "I'll get him," she added while using her earthbending skills to catch him.

They went outside and interrogated the captured Dai Li.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the earth king."

"My sister. Where are they keeping Katara?"

"In the crystal catacombs of the old Ba Sing Se deep beneath the palace."

"That will do. Let's go."

* * *

"There is an ancient city down there," said Toph enthusiastically. "But it's deep."

She stood up after sensing the ground then opened up the earth.

"We should split up," suggested Sokka. "Aang, you go with Li and look for Katara. And I'll go with Toph to warn the earth king about Azula's coup."

* * *

"What are you doing, Li?" asked Aang curiously as Zuko broke a tree branch and lit a fire with a match that he conveniently had in the small bag Jin threw at him. Besides the match, there were a few medical supplies in case any of his wounds hurt again.

"It's going to get dark as we go down," he reasoned.

"Why don't you just fire bend?" Aang asked curiously since why would a fire bender need a torch?

"What are you talking about? I'm not a fire bender," said Li defensively.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Let's just go," said Aang after realizing his mistake and then they entered the tunnel Toph opened up.

"Yeah, let's go."

Walking down, Aang noticed something odd about Zuko. Besides denying that he is a firebender, he looked shaken and on guard. It was getting darker as they go deeper and Zuko looked tensed and reliant upon the fire. He looked like he would loose it if it disappeared.

"Are you alright?" asked Aang with concern.

"I'm fine. Just do whatever you're doing with the earth," said Li defensively. He didn't know why but being in the dark somehow scared him. It reminded him of a place so dark and cold. He didn't want to go back there. He was afraid of going back to such a place and he can't even remember why.

He doesn't even know the kid. He doesn't need to tell him that. They'll just go get that girl name Katara and go. He'll be back where he's uncle was. The only reason he is here is due to his uncle. He made a promise to help Toph and he never goes back on his word. He may not remember much but he knows that he never breaks his word.

"Sure, and don't worry. They said it's called a crystal catacomb. There will be enough light there when we reach her," Aang said while trying to light the tension.

* * *

Johari: Hello! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

doglover500, dragonwitch250 and CrazyDyslexicNerd, thanks for reviewing :)) Zuko didn't find Toph in time but at least she still discovered metal bending ^_^

Thanks everyone, have a nice day or night depending on the time your reading this. ^_^ I'll try to update the next one as soon as I can. Please review :)

* * *

**I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this fanfic entitled 'My name is?'. Anyone interested, please do message me.**

I've been having careless mistakes that needs help.


	8. Chapter 8

Date: Tuesday, May 8, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The way down the makeshift tunnel was quiet. Every time Aang tried to start a conversation, Li was just quiet or glaring. Even if he doesn't remember, he's still grumpy as Toph just called him. He wondered how Katara was. Aang hopes that she's all right.

The earth was already loose. They reached the end, light from the crystals shone. Li put out the torch he held but placed it near just in case it was needed. The airbender rushed towards the waterbender.

"Katara!"

"Aang? Aang!"

They held each other in an embrace.

"I was so worried about you."

"Why is he here?" said Katara finally noticing her friend's companion.

"He kinda help. His name's Li. Don't call him the other one. His mind's really messed up but he helps," said Aang in a whisper to Katara.

"What are you talking about? It could be a ploy. He could be lying."

"He isn't. Toph confirmed that. Turns out she's been visiting him and his uncle when she was away. The Dai Li really messed his mind. He was really tense awhile ago and wouldn't fire bend. He needs help Katara. Won't you-" Aang was cut off before he could finish by Azula who appeared.

"I didn't know you were a traitor, Zuzu," said Azula along with her usual proud and mocking tone.

"Traitor? Zuzu? Do I know you?" asked Li with confusion. He can tell that she is talking to him but he could not understand why he called her that.

"Poor Zuzu. Can't even remember your own sister? It hadn't been that long when I struck uncle. Did he die?" she said with such a deadly tone to her voice.

The Dai Li didn't tell her about what they did for fear of what she will do if she finds out. Besides possibly being angry about messing with his brother's mind, no one knows for sure what she'll do if she can make them brainwash other people. They fear her but they can't let her get away that much and let the fire nation get hold of such a technique. They don't exactly enjoy doing that to people. They only do it to keep the peace in Ba Sing Se.

"Uncle's not dead. Who are you anyway?" said Li as he readied to attack with the swords.

"A pity, he's not. Did they do something to your mind? How could you forget your own sister?"

"What are you talking about? How can you be my sister?" he asked feeling confused but tried not to show it. He was ready to take on an attack the moment she does.

"Well, we have the same father and regretfully the same mother. But then again, you were never a true child of father's," she said mockingly but it did not much effect as she thought she would. The Zuko she knew would attack in anger and make her take back his words. He'd look miserable but he wasn't, only confused. It wasn't right at all.

"This is getting annoying," said Azula as she took a strike. Blue flames headed out his way that he defended with the swords while backing away to lessen the impact. It unexpectedly worked. The flames disappeared as if blown away.

"Aang, we should go while she's distracted," said Katara. She knew they have to leave now. She can't forget how merciless and dangerous Azula was.

"We have to help him," said Aang with worry as he saw how intense they fought and Zuko was only using swords to defend himself. It won't last long.

"Come on, Aang. You are the avatar. You're safety is important first," said Katara.

"Please let's just help him. He helped in finding you," he told Katara pleadingly. He just can't leave anyone like that especially with Azula who seems intent on finishing any one of them.

"Fine, but we can't stay long. We'll plan an escape."

They fought together against Azula. The Dai Li arrived supporting her. Li was hit badly but continued fighting. They were surrounded. It won't be easy to escape. They were too many. Aang didn't want to but he has to so they can all escape alive.

'I'm sorry, Kataraa.'

Aang bended the crystals like a shell to protect him as he opened all the chakras to unlock the avatar state.

The people outside didn't move in their places. Light emitted from the crystals. It opened with Aang slowly rising ready to attack all of them but he wasn't able to. He got struck by lightning by Azula from behind.

He fell to the ground.

Azula smiled at her success then made another against her brother who no longer has weapons to defend himself and even if he still had the swords which are now on the ground, it can't protect him from lightning.

A cold feeling swept over her after making the attack. She ignored it thinking that he deserved it after just forgetting. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him redirect it to the ground near the Dai Li causing most to back down while a few were on the ground unconscious. The lightning was made to kill after all. They'd be lucky if some still survived.

Katara glared in anger. She knew it. He's probably faking it. If he couldn't remember, why was he able to do that? She has to leave with Aang. He's injured very badly and dying. He didn't conveniently know how to redirect lightning. She took all the water to defend themselves and make an escape.

"Take him away from here. I'll try to hold them back," said Li as he stood back up facing Azula despite the injury. When everyone had been in shock, he managed to pick up his swords. Katara only heard sounds of words from him as she was already escaping. She didn't hear that he was trying to help them. She used all her power in bending and got them out of there.

The Dai Li were about to encase Zuko in rocks but Azula stopped them.

"There's no need. I'll take care of him myself. Although I wonder why you proudly said that you'll hold me back. Flatter me. Drop those swords and fire bend," said Azula with her usual mockery.

"Why should I give you the advantage?" he asked while preparing in a stance.

"Advantage? You're at a disadvantage, Zuzu. I already have an advantage."

"Stop calling me that," he said angrily.

"Why? You can't even remember anyway, brother but I think you should since you were able to do that just now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A fire bender is the only one that can redirect lightning and you just did. Stop playing with swords and just fight me seriously. What would father say if he finds out?"

"Will you just shut up?" said Li as he attack towards her which she easily dodged then took a strike.

"I know being away changes you but forgetting? This isn't like you, Zuzu. This isn't like you at all. You're weak right now. You're losing it. This isn't you at all!" she was getting angry as time passed making each flame more powerful yet uncontrolled as the usual.

Her composure was lessening. How dare he forget? This isn't going according as planned at all. This is ruining it. There's no point of glory if he can't remember. If he has forgotten, it's like making all her hard work in the past pointless and everything she does has a point. They are never pointless. She has purpose and all her work does for everything that she has accomplished. He just can't forget and put all those aside.

There is order. She works with precision and accuracy yet he just destroyed it. He shouldn't... he couldn't but he just did. He just disrupted her organized work. Forgetting about her wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to be miserable at her glory yet he isn't, just confused.

And now, she's confused and angry. She wasn't calm at all. It isn't right. It's messed up. It shouldn't be but it is.

_It shouldn't be but it is._

* * *

Johari: Hello! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

MegaloRex, Thanks :) Sadly Jet wasn't there. I want Zuko to get back at him but I have a different plan for the flow of the story ^_^ Let's just wait for the next chapters that hopefully will appear within the week or next. Thanks for reviewing :)

ArrayePL, Yup, Li/Zuko is on swords for now. A lot seems concerned about Katara healing Zuko, let's wait for the next chapters to see what happens :) Hopefully I won't disappoint you guys :) Thanks for reviewing ^_^

JackieStarSister, Azula doesn't know but suspects something as seen above :) Really? not much mistakes? I actually spotted a few that I'm correcting. I'll make sure to check everything. I'm glad it wasn't obvious but I'll still correct :) I try to take advantage of our summer vacation so I'll be updating as frequently as I can ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.

CrazyDyslexicNerd, Thanks for reviewing ^_^ Hope you like this one. It's not as long as the others but hopefully the next chapters will compensate for this one :)

doglover500, Thank you :) Katara's reaction is... ^_^ I guess this chapter pretty much answers it but it is justifiable in a way. Thanks for reviewing :)

Thanks everyone, have a nice day or night depending on the time your reading this. ^_^ I was really happy reading your reviews. Thank you so much ^_^ Thanks for taking time to read this :)) The next chapter will be longer, I am hoping so please do tell me what you think of this :)


	9. Chapter 9

Date: Friday, May 11, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Where's Li?" said Toph as she noticed only Aang and Katara were there. "And how's twinkle toes?"

He didn't look good for her and she doesn't have eyes to see that. It was most likely worse.

"Why do you care about him? Why bother even asking about him! Aang was struck by lightning by her while he managed to avoid getting hurt. He lied to you. He is part of her plan," she said with contempt and bitterness to her tone.

"Why isn't he with you?" Toph asked as if she didn't hear the words 'lied' and 'him being part of the plan'.

"Why you-" Katara said raising her voice but was cut off by her brother at the wave of a hand.

"Let's just go," he said.

"We can't leave him. I'll go get him," said Toph as she got off Appa to go down.

"Toph! We're going to leave you behind if you go down," said Katara threateningly.

"Then find another teacher for Aang," said Toph as she opened the earth making Katara more angry.

"We'll slow down for awhile until you can catch up. Just hurry up, okay?" said Sokka as his sister glared at him.

"Sure," said Toph as she went down the earth much faster than the way Aang did.

She saw him being apprehended by Azula who seemed to be losing it. Being naturally blind, she didn't exactly saw Azula's expression but through the earth, she can sense something had gone wrong.

Taking advantage of the situation, she made a wall, a really big one and escaped with Zuko who was slowly losing consciousness dues to exhaustion and the injuries he received.

She made sure to close off their exit and caught up with the others who were slowly flying away. When she and Zuko got on, Appa went faster.

After being in the air for sometime and reaching the sea, Sokka saw a fire nation ship. He became worried and tried to navigate Appa to a different direction but headed back towards the ship when he recognized Hakoda and the other men form the water tribe.

* * *

Li woke up with pain. He sat up to see that he had bandages all over him. Fear and surprise was on his face when he saw the fire nation emblem and signs everywhere. The ship seemed familiar but worry was on his mind. What is he doing here? He should be back with his uncle.

"You're awake. That's good. Aang's still asleep," said a familiar voice beneath a helmet.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said while taking off the helmet.

"Why are we here? Why are you wearing that? You're fire nation?"

Sokka laughed at the irony. Zuko was the fire nation prince yet he was uneasy being in their ship. He would have told the remark to the confused boy but he couldn't. Toph already warned him about that.

"We got the ship. And we're water tribe. This is just a disguise so we won't be found out."

"How far are we? I need to get back. Why didn't you just leave me there?"

"We're pretty far. You can't go back now. They're looking for you and you were badly injured fighting with just those swords."

"But uncle... he will worry. I've worried him enough."

Sokka felt weird with Zuko acting all that way but relieved that he isn't in his angry mode trying to catch Aang.

"He'll hear about it. It will be fine. Get some rest. We're going to call you if food's ready."

"Sure," he agreed. His head does still hurt. Lying back, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sokka went to a room where Katara and Toph were to report about the fire nation prince. Katara actually offered to 'talk' with the prince once he wakes up but Sokka knew it wouldn't be good if it happened right away with his sister feeling bitterness towards the scarred teen. He volunteered since the others didn't seem to keen on doing the job. Toph would have but Katara thinks Zuko did something to Toph to make her believe him and just save him from Azula.

"So how was he?" asked Toph who was lying down on the ground with hands folded beneath her head.

"He is getting better but... This isn't the Zuko we know. It feels so weird. He's more subtle when not irritated and calm, not the angry jerk face that chased us."

"I don't trust Zuko. How can he not remember? He just redirected lightning while Aang took it and almost died," said Katara bitterly with arms crossed.

"It might have been reflex, you know?" suggested Sokka.

"Yup, even if he forgot, he's still a fire bender inside out," said Toph.

"How can you be sure?" said Katara angrily.

"Human lie detector, remember? I've been observing him and he's really messed up. You should help him with that water of yours."

"Why should I help him? If he's as good as you say he is right now that way then it's better if he stays that way while we keep an eye on him just in case."

"Isn't that unfair? I mean if my mind's all messed up and the enemy took advantage of it... that's just harsh?" said Toph. "He doesn't already look good during the nights when he fights it. And what happens if he remembers? He will have more reason to be an angry jerk as you call him."

"All the more he shouldn't remember," said Katara.

"She has a point, sis. I wouldn't really want that to happen to me and we shouldn't do that. We should help. He just did to us."

"You didn't see what I saw!"

"Maybe not everything you saw is what happened."

"You're taking his side!"

"Not like that. Just, help him please?"

"Fine. I'll try to see what I can do. Stand by when he's back to he's old self cause I don't know what I'll do either way."

* * *

Katara entered the room after knocking with Sokka and Toph behind her. Their dad didn't hear anything much about what was going on since they were busy navigating the vessel and planning.

Hearing them enter, Li who recently woke up sat up to face them. He recognized Toph and Sokka immediately and wondered for awhile before remembering who the other girl was. It was the water bender they came to rescue.

"Hello? Sokka, Toph and you're Katara, right?" he said with a bit of awkwardness to his tone. He was not getting better at socializing or even having a normal conversation with other people. He really needed to improve on that.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be doing some healing. Your head hurts, doesn't it?" she said trying to contain the bitterness and reluctance to her tone.

"Yeah."

She sat on the chair next to the bed and then took out the water and started. Li seemed a bit nervous when the water touched him but turned to relax. Images started to show and it seemed to turn out alright but he suddenly backed away from her and fought it.

"Stop! No. Please, just don't. Stop!" He screamed angrily trying to hide his fear. His eyes looked so lost. He seemed to be nearly losing it and yet at the same time fighting to contain everything back.

He was held down and put out to sleep with the medicine.

"It didn't work. His mind is fighting it. He'll have to heal on his own," said Katara feeling sorry instead of contempt. She didn't regret much how she felt about him but seeing him that way, it was just pitiful. As a healer, she knew regardless of heritage, no one deserves to suffer that way. She will try to help calm him down but she knew that he can only heal on his own. She can tell that besides the effects from all the brainwashing Toph said he must have been through, he seemed to be running away from something.

* * *

Li opened his eyes to see a young girl picking her feet near the door. His mind was unfocused since he just woke up but it cleared after a few minutes. Blinking a few more times, he can now see clearly that it was the blind girl who often visited back then, drank tea and played pai sho with his uncle. They didn't have that many conversations but they somehow were just fine. He remembered her helping him back then too and the fight with that girl who said she was his sister.

Remembering it now, he felt confused. The girl named Azula did look similar to him although he didn't really try to look much at his self since he had that scar, the scar that was inflicted upon him when he was very young. He couldn't remember details but it was naturally done by a fire bender and the feeling inside told him that it was the fact of as to who did it that pained him so much instead of the flame.

"Hey, Sparky? Still spacing out?" asked the girl who was suddenly standing right it front of him with a hand waving in front of him to get his attention.

He backed away in surprise. He seemed to do that a lot lately for reasons he can't understand why. He was just that wary of people.

"Where are we again? What happened?"

"We're on a fire nation ship that Snoozles' and Sugar queen's dad took over with his other men. We're on the sea off to land where we can land safely while Twinkle toes is recovering."

It took some time before the information registered to his mind and was deciphered.

"Can't you just call people by names?"

"No can do, Sparky," she said proudly. She was only of the few people who could get away with something like that.

"Sure. How long do you think before we reach the shore?"

"There are days still, Sparky. Don't plan on leaving. You still need to recover and it's dangerous to go back."

A knock came on the door before the scarred teen could protest.

"You missed the meal yesterday. You think you can get up?" said Sokka after opening the door and popping his head in.

"I'll try," said Li as he tried getting up from the bed. He stood just fine for a few seconds and then his legs gave out making him almost fall to the ground not unless Toph hadn't stopped it.

"Want me to help you? Or just have the food brought down?" asked Sokka as he walked towards them.

"No need to get the food brought down. I'll go there," said Li not wanting to trouble them and wanting to just leave the room.

"Sure," said Sokka as he supported the scarred teen up then into the room where everyone was eating breakfast. Toph followed behind.

As they passed by, a few stares and whispers came.

"You sure he's supposed to be up already, son?" asked Hakoda while taking Sokka's place and helped the scarred teen to the table.

"I apologize, sir. I just wanted to leave the room. I hope I'm not causing any trouble," said Li in a polite manner. He can tell that the man who just helped him had a high position and why he can, he did not know. It was probably reading the air. The older man carried it around him and the scarred teen was taught to respect those who held high authority.

The older man seemed surprised by his words and actions and smiled.

"There is not much problem caused. I'm Chief Hakoda," he started saying.

"Our dad," Sokka said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Li," he said then shook hands with the older man.

* * *

Johari: Hello! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

JackieStarSister, Thank you so much. I enjoyed that part too. Azula seemed to be the perfectionist type and usually those people have someone they show it to. Ozai is one of those people but I think Zuko is the one she likes crushing and unknowingly actually cares that he is there despite the wrong reasons she thinks of. Iroh didn't get his screen time here. I'll try to fit it in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

ArrayePL, Thank you. Indeed, Azula was really irritated. Who wouldn't be? Anyone may insult her all he/she wants but forget her? That's just worse. Hope you like this one. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

doglover500, Sadly, Katara was only able to calm him down.  
Thanks for reviewing ^_^

CrazyDyslexicNerd, Thank you so much for your kind words. Hope you like this one. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

This was the longest chapter I've written. I'm sorry to have rushed Toph's escape plan but I think it would really have happened that fast with no time left for dialogue except for a few lines like 'Stop her' or 'Don't bother.'

In the previous chapter, I kinda cut off with Azula's thoughts. Hopefully I'll write it in the next chapter? Thank you guys for reading :) Makes me happy that you do and hope to hear from you ^_^

Anyone interested to be a beta reader for this fic? There still isn't one. Hopefully someone will pm me :)

Thanks everyone, have a nice day or night depending on the time your reading this. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Date: Monday, May 14, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

After a few days, Li was all better after Katara treated his injuries along with the medicine. He can finally get up with no one having to support him or watch out if he falls. He looked around the ship and observed the engines and every part looking interested. He didn't try to interact and just watched them.

"Hey, Sparky. Enjoying the ship?"

"Yeah, I can't remember exactly but I think I've been to a ship before besides the one that brought us to Ba Sing Se. This is so much bigger and better, I think."

"Anything still troubling you?"

He paused in silence.

"There is, isn't it?"

"There was that girl, Azula. She said she was my sister. It doesn't make sense since it feels like she's telling the truth yet I can't even remember. Is she?"

"Do you want me to lie or tell the truth?"

"It's not good to lie. Uncle would often tell me that."

"I miss him too," she said understanding him somehow despite no exact words being said. She somehow missed her parents as well.

"Well... is she?"

"She is your sister," she said bluntly and didn't try to prolong it.

"But how? She's a fire bender," he defended.

Hearing that, she wanted to almost laugh since he was one as well but she didn't. She noticed there was something to his voice that sounded like uncertainty. She decided to play it out and find out.

"So? Does it matter?"

"She did seem upset when I couldn't remember her," he admitted. "Although she tried to hide it with anger like how I do," he added.

"That's a similar trait between you and... anyone would get angry, Sparky. If we were siblings, no matter how much we hated each other, you just can't forget about me," said Toph then gave him a really hard punch when he finally relaxed.

"Ow. What was that for?" he said while rubbing the possibly bruised area.

"That's how I show affection," she merely said while smiling.

"You are like a little sister disregarding that."

"Hey, no pushing it, Sparky but I guess it's fine. You make a good older brother even if you're that bad with socializing and can get really awkward."

"I'm not that bad," he protested.

"And grumpy," she added with a glum look.

"Toph!"

She just laughed at him and he laughed back.

* * *

Aang woke up feeling confused. The first thing he saw was the metal ceiling. He sat up feeling the pain from his injuries. He looked around with surprise and worry. The fire nation insignia was everywhere. He was in a fire nation ship.

He walked out slowly using his staff as a support along with the walls. He saw fire nation soldiers and used air bending to keep them away. He ran outside into the open. His legs gave out making him fall. His eyes see the lemur.

"Momo?"

"Twinkle toes," said Toph with glee after hearing his voice. "That's gotta be you."

They all came towards the air bender.

"Aang, you're awake," said Katara with so much relief since he had been out for days.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm dreaming," said Aang while rubbing his eyes.

"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake," said Katara while hugging him.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy," said Sokka who was wearing a fire nation armor.

"Sokka?" said Aang while finally dazing out.

"Uh-oh, somebody catch him. He's gonna-" said Toph as Aang fell but did not hit the ground.

Hands and arms of a scarred teen caught him in time.

"Zu- Li, we..." said Katara still feeling unsure around the fire nation prince. Seeing him always makes her want to beat him up but right now he's different which makes things really weird. She stopped, thinking what she should say.

"I'll carry him back," he said.

"No. I'll handle that, buddy," said Sokka while adding, "You shouldn't strain yourself after just recovering or else you'll end up like him."

"Sure," said Li while handing the air bender to Sokka.

"You come with me, Sparky," said Toph. Despite not seeing, she knew that the others held concerned looks. They don't exactly trust the fire nation prince yet despite him not acting like an enemy.

"Okay," he said while following her.

* * *

"I heard that the avatar escaped along with his friends. I'm not sure but I think Li's with them," said Jin. "Who would have thought Li would be with them?"

"They're safe for now," said the old man while putting down the tea he had drunk. He stood up and walked towards the basement where his things were.

"Where are you going, Mushi?" asked Jin curiously knowing that he isn't just going there to retrieve things.

"Thank you for everything. I need to be elsewhere," he said giving her a smile.

"Okay. Just be careful. I'm going to be missing your tea. You better come visit when things get better," said Jin while smiling as cheerfully as she can. Her sister's smile is much brighter though.

"Yes, I'll come visit and maybe invite you to my tea shop when I have one of my own."

"That would be lovely. I'll be your number one customer again."

"Indeed, that would be nice."

* * *

"Why are we on a fire nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who is completely out of it? Even Zuko seems relaxed. Did we really bring him along?" asked Aang with a confused look.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad," said Katara encouragingly.

"I was the one that brought Sparky here, Twinkle toes," said Toph who passed by and went to the other side of the ship.

"I like your hair," said Katara while smiling to lighten the mood but only earned a shocked look from the air bender.

"I have hair?" he asked while holding his head to check. There really was hair. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks," said Katara.

"Everything okay?" asked Hakoda who walked towards them.

"We're fine, dad," said Katara trying not to show her irritation.

"I am Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

"He knows who you are. I just called you dad, didn't I?" said the water bender irritated.

"I guess you're right."

"Nice to finally meet you, Chief Hakoda," said Aang taking his hand to shake.

"It's an honor to meet you," said the man shaking the hand back.

* * *

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se. We had to get you back to safety. We flew back to Chameleon bay where we found our father and water tribe men. The earth king decided to travel the world in disguise so he set off alone. Well not completely alone.

The bay had been over run with fire nation ships. Rather than fight them all our dad and the others captured a single ship and made it their disguise. We arrived after and joined them. Since then, we've been traveling west. We passed in the serpent's pass a few days ago. We've seen a few fire nation ships but none had bothered us," said Sokka proudly while pointing the directions on the map he held.

"So what now?"

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," said Hakoda.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan," said Katara with slight bitterness that she didn't try to show.

"Yes, Sokka's plan," said Hakoda in agreement. "We won't be able to mount an invasion without the earth king's armies but the solar eclipse will still leave the fire nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies from around the earth kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqeak and The Duke," said Sokka with the usual cheerfulness to his tone.

"Good to see you again, Aang," said Pipsqeak.

"And there's Li. He's really good with the swords and knows a lot of useful things."

"Hey, I didn't exactly say yes, you know? You left me with no choice bringing me here," said Li in a complaining tone but still agreed nevertheless

"Just shut up, Sparky," said Toph while hitting him earning a pained sound form the scarred teen along with a glare which she just laughed at.

The others were staring at the unusual happening but looked away and continued eating as Sokka continued.

"And the best part is... The eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage. We have a secret. You."

"Me?" Aand asked confused. How can he be a secret and a big advantage?

"Yup. The whole world thinks you're dead. Isn't that great?"

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible," said Aang looking horrified.

"No, it's great. It means the fire nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't be expecting you on the day of the black sun"

"No no no no no. You have no idea. This is so messed up," said Aang looking so frantic and may lose it any moment.

"Hey, you're not the only one," complained the scarred teen.

"Just shut up, Sparky."

"You shut up."

"I wasn't even talking."

The two bickered at each other while Aang was in his own world looking so frantic.

* * *

Within the earth kingdom palace, the day after they got back from the crystal catacomb, blue flames burst everywhere.

"Azula, won't you please calm down?" asked Ty Lee while dodging the flames. A smile still adorns her face despite the danger she is facing.

"I am calm!" said Azula in anger while letting out more flames into the air.

"Sure, you're calm. Want to take a rest though? You've been going at it for hours," said Ty Lee while trying to lighten the mood only to end up worsening it.

"Will you give it a rest? Big deal, your brother forgot about you and all of us. This is so boring. I'm going," said Mai with not much change in her tone while standing up to leave. She hid the sad feeling about Zuko not remembering her. It had been years so it shouldn't really matter.

"He forgot! That is a problem. He shouldn't!" Azula said in frustration not noticing how much she is revealing. She is losing her composure when she shouldn't. She is supposed to have control. She is in control yet at that moment, she isn't.

"Sure, Azula. Do we go after them?" asked Ty Lee after dodging another flame. The palace was really lucky that Azula didn't think of using any lightning yet. Things would be worse than it already is.

"No. We need to report to father. I'll make him remember and come back. I have a plan," she said while finally stopping and sitting down.

* * *

Johari: Hello! Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did. _  
_

doglover500, Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you think so but I'll accept who volunteers just in case. Thank you :) Hope you like this.

dragonwitch250, Thanks for reviewing :) Hope you like this one.

ArrayePL, Thank you :) Katara is still wary of him but she doesn't distrust him exactly. Thanks for reviewing.

CrazyDyslexicNerd, Thank you. Indeed it would be fun and interesting if Azula and Toph had interacted in the show. Thanks for reviewing :)

Thanks everyone, have a nice day or night depending on the time your reading this. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Date: Friday, May 25, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
**

After being almost caught by the fire nation, the avatar, his friends and Zuko set out on Appa to take cover before meeting again on the day of the black sun. After awhile of flying with an artificial cloud covering them, they found a cave where they decided to stay for the time being.

They didn't exactly blend in with their clothes so they took fire nation clothes on the lines being dried to blend in. All rushed to take their own clothes before being caught.

"We're going to get some food," said Katara.

"You and Toph stay here," said Sokka as the three headed out leaving the two behind with no complaints.

They were relieved since they can't exactly tell Zuko why he couldn't be seen anywhere on fire nation land or actually just anywhere. There were obvious reasons he can't exactly know about in that condition.

The scarred teen and the blind girl just lied there on the ground until they got fed up with it.

"I'm getting kinda bored, Sparky. Let's spar. Your swords against my bending," she challenged.

"You're on. Rules?" said Li agreeing. He couldn't take not doing anything at all.

"Give all you can," she said while smiling daringly.

* * *

"We're back," said Sokka as he and his sister entered the cave to see it empty. They looked to the other side of the cave to see the two sparring.

"Where's twinkle toes?" asked Toph while almost getting hit by the blade earning a worried and angry water bender.

"Stop that now. It's dangerous," she said.

"Aang isn't here yet?" asked Sokka not bothering with what his sister just said and what he saw.

"He didn't come here," said Li while dodging a move from the earthbender. He was already earning a threatening glare from the water bender. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Aren't you listening to me? I told you to stop," she said angrily.

"Relax, sugar queen. No one's going to get hurt. You should look for twinkle toes instead," said Toph while striking a hit towards the scarred teen who only dodged it. Both of them just keeps on dodging. No one was hit directly.

"Toph," she said threateningly.

"Okay, we'll stop, mother," said Toph complaining then smiled as she moved the earth to encase the scarred teens feet fast enough so he wasn't able to dodge it.

"Good," said Katara as she placed down what they both and readied to make their meal.

"Even Momo is not here," added Sokka.

"They'll come back," said Katara while starting.

"Sure, we'll just wait for them."

Aang arrived later and gave them the surprising news that he actually entered a fire nation school.

* * *

In the middle of the night, they woke up hearing Zuko thrashing in his sleep.

"No. Stop. I told you I'm not-"

"Wake up, Sparky. It's just a nightmare," said Toph.

"Where's uncle?" asked Li with eyes still unfocused.

"We got separated from him, remember? We're in a cave right now hiding," said Sokka.

"I need to warn him. He can't get caught."

"Everything's fine. Relax, Li," said Katara as she used her waterbending to relax him.

"I'm not Li. Stop that," his mind tried to fight.

It took awhile before he finally relaxed and fell back asleep.

"I really feel sad that I can't stop this from happening. The night before, he was also like this," said Katara.

"Uncle Iroh told me as well when Li was at Jin's place. The same thing happened," said Toph.

"It might be happening every night. We just didn't see since he was in his own room," said Sokka. "We need to be more careful."

* * *

Aang came to school after convincing them but only ended up getting called to the office. Katara and Sokka wore disguises and pretended to be Aang's parent's. Toph lazed around just lying there while Li walked off elsewhere. It was a good half an hour before he returned.

"What's that?" Toph asked instead of asking where he had been.

"Leaves. It's good for tea."

"You know how to make one?"

"I learned but I'm not as good as my uncle."

"Make one later when they get back. I want to take a taste and see if it's even close to your uncle's tea," said Toph while smiling.

"I make no promises," he replied while smiling back.

* * *

A few days after almost getting caught when a dance party was planned by Aang, they stopped in another cave to gather supplies. Li was left alone with Appa and Momo while the others set out buying supplies in a nearby village.

The two animals were playing with each other. He didn't try to join the others and meditated instead. He wouldn't fit in and he never really did ever since he joined or rather was left no choice but to join the gang.

Toph was the only one really close to him. Sokka tried but they couldn't really exactly get along that well. Katara seemed to really try to be kind although something was there. He can feel that she doesn't really like him that much and she seemed afraid as if something might happen.

Aang was off in his own world. He did try to get along but similar to Sokka, there was awkwardness and similar to Katara, he seemed afraid of something.

He didn't know that their fear is if he remembers and suddenly change his demeanor. It's hard to try to get along with someone who might suddenly turn out the next day to be an enemy again.

He finished meditating. The others won't be back until the afternoon. He couldn't take it anymore and left for awhile to take a walk. He has never been to the town ever since they arrived. He wore a cloak to hide his scar and went around not forgetting to take the swords with him just in case.

There was a little girl who tripped. He helped her up and she was about to thank him but the scar on his face scared her. She ran away in fear.

A frown came on the teen's face. He didn't really cared much about what others thought but it wasn't really something he was immune to. He's lucky that the little girl he knows doesn't care since she's blind which made him wonder if she wasn't.

Will she run away from him from fear like the others did? Toph isn't the type to run away but he doubt that she'd had anything to do with him which would hurt so much.

She was like a little sister and a very good friend. That idea would just hurt making him wish the scar wasn't there.

He remembered the girl he fought with before, Azula. She claimed to be his sister but he couldn't recall at all. She seemed familiar though and beneath her confident exterior, he somehow saw a small hint of sadness all because he didn't remember her and won't call her his sister.

Toph said that Azula really is his sister. They do somehow look alike but she's fire nation. Toph told him that she'll tell him when he's ready about the details but not for now since he is still recovering in a way.

He isn't a firebender. If she is his sister, it must mean his parents are fire nation. He knows he couldn't be yet what had he done before reflecting the lightning. It felt weird. It just did. Does that explain the fear the others were feeling? Does that explain the slight hostility and awkwardness? His head is hurting again. He should head back.

He was about to leave the town when he noticed someone following him. He walked a different path so they won't follow him back to the cave. He tried to lose them but couldn't. He kept on walking briskly and his into the alleys. Thinking that the coast was clear, he was hit from behind.

* * *

Johari: I know that in the series, they should be near the village where Katara becomes the painted lady but as I've said I'll be changing things so it won't exactly be following the storyline to make things a bit different.

Thanks to everyone for reading. ^_^ And have a nice day or night everyone depending what time you are reading this. :)

dragonwith250, doglover500 and ArrayePL : Thank you so much for the review :) I'm really grateful and really happy hearing from you guys. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Date: Saturday, June 2, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Weird, something's wrong," said Sokka with a skeptical look.

"You mean 'Sparky's not here' wrong?" said Toph casually but there was a hint of worry.

"Yeah, He's not here," said Sokka while looking at their temporary base.

"Sure, tell us the obvious. We can all see that," said Toph with sarcasm as she can't actually see.

"Have you seen him, Momo?" asked Sokka seriously towards the lemur who shook his head. "How about you, Appa? Seen him?" he asked the bison who only growled at him.

"Maybe, he just got bored and left," said Aang encouragingly.

"That would be a problem," said Katara.

"Why?" asked Aand confused.

"Well, for one thing, if the fire nation sees him, it will be bad for us," said Sokka.

"Is that all you can think of, Snoozles? If he did get caught, it will also be bad for him," said Toph.

"I know you're concerned about him Toph but if he doesn't arrive till later, we'll have to leave. We can try looking for him but if no sign at all..."

"Then we have to go," said Sokka. "We still have to go with the invasion plan which is days away."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's strong and stubborn like you," said Katara encouragingly.

"Sure. Let's just go find him."

"I'll stay in case he returns," said Sokka as he dealt with their things.

* * *

A scarred teen woke up on a bed with his head still in pain. Opening his eyes, he looked around his blurry surroundings and was able to make out figures of people.

"He's awake, Azula," said Ty Lee cheerfully as she got up made a cartwheel.

The fire nation princess approached the scarred teen who took quite some time before seeing his surroundings clearly.

"Azula," said Li as he recognized her face.

"You remember now, Zuzu?" asked Azula curiously with that deadly tone to her voice.

"Remember what exactly? Why am I here?" he asked as he sat up only to feel pain from his head where he was hit.

"He doesn't remember," said Mai with a deep sigh while frowning.

"Will these make you remember?" Said Azula as she lit a blue flame to hit him.

"I don't think that will work, Azula," said Ty Lee slightly worried.

"It's worth a try," she said as she threw the fire ball which Li managed to dodge by rolling off the bed.

His hands readied to take the swords at his back but they weren't there.

"Why don't you just fire bend? Your swords are kept in a nice place where you can't reach them," said Azula while mocking him.

"This is really boring. I'll be going," said Mai as she got up and left. In reality, she didn't know how to react to the situation and can't exactly try to stay and see Azula's antics.

"I'm staying. It looks interesting," said Ty Lee.

"No. You can leave. We'll have a talk between siblings," said Azula.

"Okay," said Ty Lee as she skipped away out of the room. The door closed earning silence until the older spoke.

"Why am I here? Where are we?"

"Can't you remember the place? It's Ember Island. We used to go here when we were kids," said Azula while making her tone sound kind and concerned yet there remains her proud tone. She doesn't know herself how much in her actions is an act.

"I don't. Why am I here?"

"You don't like being with your sister that much? You're really mean, Zuzu. You can't forget. Why did you? You promised yet you forget. I guess that's because you're not my brother anymore," said Azula keeping her usual smile with a raised and taunting voice.

She was ready to beat the hell out of him the moment he says that she's not his sister again. She was ready to get back at him for forgetting yet the words she anticipated did not come.

"I'm sorry," those were simply the words said that made her stop and try to hide confusion.

"What for? Didn't you say that I should be the one who's sorry?" she said trying to mock him.

"I'm sorry that I can't really remember," he said once more.

* * *

"What do you think Azula is doing right now? She looked really pissed off," said Ty Lee with a wondering look as she was doing a hand stand.

"Who knows? The room's probably ruined anyway," answer Mai.

"Aren't you happy to see Zuko back?"

"It has been so long. I don't really know how should react," said Mai while looking outside.

"You used to have a big crush on him, didn't you?" Ty Lee teased.

"That was long ago," said Mai while trying to hide her blush. "Besides that, he doesn't even remember who I am."

"What if he remembers? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. It's none of my business."

"Come on, Mai. Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"You're no fun."

"Why point out the obvious?"

* * *

"There is no sign of him at all anywhere," said Katara as they headed back.

"He must have been caught," said Toph.

"But we can't go looking for him if he was. We need to get going," said Sokka.

"But-"

"On the day of the black sun, he'll probably be there. We'll just go back for him then," said Sokka.

"Fine," replied Toph.

* * *

The scarred teen sat silently on the chair looking out the window. He was facing outside but not really looking. Azula threw a few punches at him then just left with a slammed door. He wasn't hit that badly surprisingly.

He thought about who he really is. Every time he tried to remember, his head would hurt. He couldn't understand why did he even lose his memories in the first place and if it will really do him good to remember.

He wondered about the blind girl and the rest. Did they try looking for him? If they did, it wouldn't have really worked since he was already far away on a different island. He wondered what should he even be doing now?

A knock came and the door opened. He heard footsteps approaching but didn't face them.

"The room's a bit of a mess. How are you, Zuko?" asked Ty Lee casually.

"Go away," he said grumpily instead of taking notice that she just called him Zuko and not Li. He just wanted to be alone for now and think. He just wanted to think things over and remember before doing anything like escaping if he was even called a prisoner. He wasn't exactly treated as such and the place was nice before it got wrecked a bit.

"Do you remember us, Zuko?" asked Ty Lee trying again while Mai just sighed and took a seat waiting for how things will turn out.

"I don't and my name is Li. Will you just leave?" he said angrily.

"This is going to be hard," said Ty Lee as she and Mai left the room for now.

* * *

Johari: It sure took some time for this update. I'm not sure but I think I'll only be able to update once of twice a week.

How was this chapter? Please do tell me.

Thanks to everyone for reading. ^_^ And have a nice day or night everyone depending what time you are reading this. :)

CrazyDyslexicNerd, doglover500 and ArrayePL, thank you so much for reviewing. (smiling here happily)

To answer one of the questions, there is no wanted posters. Explanations and some other things will be in the next chapter.

Thanks again. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Date: Monday, June 11, 2012

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Azula hated her brother for being the heir to the throne. She's better than him but she couldn't be the heir all because he was born first. Things would have been more easier if she was.

She even rejoiced when he was banished despite the sadness that she would never see him again. She denied that feeling. She, Azula could not care for that weakling. He should have just fought their father so such things wouldn't have happened. He should have just kept quiet and do as he is told so none of these happened. If he did those things, he would be there and she didn't have to do what is unlike her _again_.

Yes, _again_... She had done something unlike her before too, before he left.

No one knew what happened years ago but herself since he no longer remembers. Her younger self did the unexpected before he left.

* * *

_She entered his room with no knock then closed the door behind her. He was on his bed still feeling unwell and not that aware of what is happening. _

_"Azula?" he asks but really unsure._

_Being prideful, she tried to retain her usual tone despite the contradiction of the meaning of her words._

_"Never forget about me, Zuzu. When I'm in charge, you're going to look for me," she answers him._

_"Yeah, I promise," replied Zuko despite barely hearing the words. He thought he was dreaming since Azula would never say that but he smiled_ _at the only good thing that happened so far and promised._

* * *

It felt weird when he was gone. She wondered how he was. There was no longer a person who could take her taunts and mischief. No one was there taking it grumpily and yet still smile at her to show that he won't lose. Her brother wasn't there and it made her feel lonely for the first time.

She tried forgetting all about him and became colder, more ambitious and manipulative to get things her way.

News about the avatar made her angry and happy at the same time. The same feelings were brought about when the price was placed on her brother's head.

She hates him and hated him even more when he said that he doesn't know her. He just suddenly forgot. It didn't make sense. She couldn't accept it. She only ever asked a favor from him once and he didn't keep it. She hated him but everything changed when he didn't remember.

There was no joy at the plan of taunting him again because he couldn't remember. Everything changes if he doesn't remember. He acted the same but for him, she didn't exist. He never had a sister _but she has a brother_.

She, Azula, fire nation princess and prodigy, he didn't know her? Not just anybody can forget about her especially Zuzu. He just can't forget. He just can't but he did.

_He_ is her brother.

_She_ is his sister.

He should remember. She will make him remember but he wouldn't. He couldn't which made her even angrier.

She is Azula. She gets what she wants. This can't just happen.

* * *

The next day, Azula challenged her brother to spar with her. A concerned look came from Ty Lee since she knew that look on her friend's face. It was the princess' look before beating someone senseless. She's seen it many times when Azula is angry with something.

Azula noticed this and merely gave a triumphant look. She always gets what she wants and she will. Zuko agreed to spar since he didn't really have anything to do. It will be a good exercise for him so his skills won't rust but that would depend on what type of exercise it will be.

She let him used the dual swords although she would have liked him to firebend.

The match went on equally. Both gave it their all and results were shown well. Despite only using swords, Zuko defended himself well until Azula managed to get the pair of his hands. It took hours though leaving both in exhaustion. Azula held her usual air of confidence and showed no weakness. You wouldn't have thought she was exhausted at all if it weren't for the trail of sweat beading down.

This rarely happened and she got this from her brother. Instead of feeling frustrated, she felt great being able to release what's bothering her mind through their sparring session.

After that, she would often challenge him into different types of things every now and then. She won almost everything but he beat her with pai sho and making tea. Trust uncle to make him better at that and she wondered why there was even a challenge at those things. There was not exactly a challenged but he defended what he can do better than her.

Both were on equal footing though if asked about skills relating to household chores like cooking. Both were bad at that which is why it was never mentioned. Why bother as well since it's not a skill needed for a fire nation prince and princess.

She tried her hand at the sword in secret but failed. She threw it away frustrated then left not noticing that her brother saw her and smiled.

They were always in a challenge but somehow a familiar bond is showing. It is just painful though that the other does not remember.

* * *

Rain showered heavily that night turning into a storm. Azula, princess of the fire nation was not afraid of it but soft whimpers were heard in her room.

Why can he act that way yet not remember? It wasn't right at all.

She feels lost. She can't feel such a thing. She isn't acting like herself. There should be no pain. There isn't one. It was the storm, the wind... The wind is just noisy so she doesn't notice the person entering her room.

"Azula? Why are you crying?" His voice was of concern but he still didn't remember. It was only pity.

"I hate you. Leave me alone," she childishly said. "And I'm not crying. You're hearing things. I don't cry."

She, Azula, does not cry. That is just absurd. Why did he even bother to tell such an unbelievable lie?

He didn't listen and went closer.

She kept shouting at him in that stormy night. He went closer and held her in his arms.

"Don't cry. I'm here."

"No you're not. You forgot. You weren't supposed to forget. You promised."

She kept on repeating it while shaking.

"I'm here."

"You're not. You're not Zuzu. You forgot. That isn't supposed to happen!" she said pushing him away.

"You're not a crybaby, Zula. You said you're strong. You are and I'm here. I'm sorry I forgot. I remember now."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do, Zula."

"How can I believe? You can't just suddenly remember like that."

"I did awhile ago. Everything seemed so familiar. I saw the family picture and then just remembered. I was going to tell you and heard."

"Really? Then never do that again, Zuzu. Don't just disappear when I'm here. Not like _mother_."

Not like mother. Not like their mother who wasn't even a mother to her own daughter. Not like mother who called her a monster.

"I won't."

And the storm stopped.

* * *

Johari: This chapter seems to be Azula-centric. I don't know but it just turned out that way. Li/Zuko will be getting his focus back on the next chapter. I hope Azula doesn't seem to be too OOC. I think it is somehow similar to her character when she started losing it. (what I'm comparing is her drama, not really much on the crying part which is also drama... the crying part is OOC but understandable, I think) Zuzu is out of his usual character from the start but understandable due to the circumstances...

oh well, this is why it's a fanfic. Hope you like this one. Opinions are generally welcome. Constructive criticisms are appreciated for further improvement of writing. Please do tell me what you think of it. I would be really grateful and thankful if you did.

CrazyDyslexicNerd, dragonwitch250, ArrayePL and doglover500, thank you for reviewing guys. :) you made my day here. sorry if the previous chapter was somehow rushed, hopefully this one doesn't seem so.

Thanks to everyone for reading. ^_^ And have a nice day or night everyone depending what time you are reading this. :)

Ursa will get her defense somehow... in the next chapter?


End file.
